<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Good of Us All —Tradução— by Uchiha_Vegeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666734">For the Good of Us All —Tradução—</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Vegeta/pseuds/Uchiha_Vegeta'>Uchiha_Vegeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essa fic é uma tradução</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Vegeta/pseuds/Uchiha_Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olá eu só queria dizer que só estou traduzindo essa obra pertence atoomanysunkenships.<br/>Hermione finalmente conseguiu encurralar Harry e convencê-lo a ouvir seu plano.<br/>"Harry, voltando no tempo para salvar Tom Riddle antes que o monstro envolva o homem, é o melhor plano que temos. É para o bem de todos nós."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Good of Us All —Tradução—</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá eu só queria dizer que só estou traduzindo essa obra pertence atoomanysunkenships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Atormentar-</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, eu sei que é loucura, mas ..." Hermione sussurra.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não posso fazer isso, Hermione!" Eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh! Estou pesquisando esse feitiço há cerca de um mês e acho que é seguro ”, ela diz baixinho.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, brilhante, você acha que é seguro", eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>Ela me cala novamente antes de começar outro discurso sobre a importância de seguir seu plano.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, isso inverte o tempo. Isso não vai prejudicá-lo, mas pessoa já fez isso antes. Não há evidências concretas, mas esse é o melhor caminho. Descobri que você precisa de cuidados e não apagar, pode mudar o futuro sem arruinar o presente ou o futuro ”, diz ela.</p><p> </p><p>"Como isso é possível? Você sempre disse que mexer com o tempo é complicado - digo.</p><p> </p><p>É complicado. É por isso que esperei até ter certeza ", diz Hermione," basta dizer que você pode voltar e- "</p><p> </p><p>“Salvar meus pais? Dumbledore? "Eu pergunto com emoção.</p><p> </p><p>“Salve todos, Harry. Se você poderia incentivar Tom Riddle a nunca se tornar Você-Sabe-Quem, se fizermos isso corretamente, você pode salvar todos, inclusive ele ”, diz ela.</p><p> </p><p>"Por que eu iria querer salvar um assassino?" Eu pergunto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ele tinha que ser uma pessoa uma vez. Volte para o orfanato que você me contou. Faça amizade com ele. Mate-o se for necessário, mas lembre-se de Harry que, se você fizer isso antes que ele faça alguma coisa, antes que o monstro envolva o homem, isso não fará de você melhor que ele.</p><p> </p><p>Claro que sou o único que pode fazer isso. Eu. Sempre cai em mim. Sempre. Tenho que me tornar amigo de Tom Riddle? Isso é brilhante. Suponho que não poderia ser uma vez de outra pessoa 'salvar todo mundo'. Não nunca. Sempre deve ser eu.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, por que você está sugerindo isso? Você geralmente me diz para ouvir Dumbledore - eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione morde o lábio. Sei que deve ser difícil para ela desafiar a autoridade e, por isso, sei que esse plano alternativo deve ser tremendamente melhor do que o que temos agora. E realmente não temos um plano agora, mas meio que fazemos ao mesmo tempo. Se apenas Dumbledore tem nos dito mais do que ele, nos deu qualquer razão para seguir seu plano sobre esse. Aquele que parece que poderia realmente funcionar.</p><p> </p><p>“Dumbledore não está mais aqui para nos aconselhar e acho que devemos tentar isso antes de tentarmos o plano dele”, ela finalmente diz.</p><p> </p><p>"Como vou voltar se falhar?" Pergunto: "Suponho que você pesquisou isso também?"</p><p> </p><p>“Sim, mas você não pode continuar indo e voltando. Você tem uma chance e, em seguida, se você quiser voltar, se você realmente tiver terminado lá, pode voltar. Mas esse será o fim, Harry. Você não pode voltar depois que ele for derrotado, porque uma versão diferente de você tomará seu lugar. Mas se você não derrotá-lo ou trazê-lo para o seu lado ... você diz 'Reditum' e me encontra. Vamos caçar Horcrux, mas como último recurso ”, diz ela.</p><p> </p><p>Eu e em direção à parte traseira da Torre de Astronomia. Hermione me agarra em um abraço feroz,</p><p> </p><p>"Hum, eu acho que isso é um adeus", eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>“Adeus, Harry. Eu vou, bem ... eu vou. Quero que saiba que, se você não voltar e viver sua vida, mesmo que eu te esqueça, não quero. Eu amo você, Harry, e vou sentir sua falta todos os dias até que a mágica conserte o paradoxo apagando minhas memórias. Se você não voltar,</p><p> </p><p>Eu a cortei com um abraço duro.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Hermione. Sinto muito que a guerra e Voldemort têm se aposentado nossa capacidade de permanecermos amigos - digo e sussurro o feitiço de costas para ela, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que eu simplesmente não posso ver.</p><p> </p><p>De repente, me pego vestindo roupas trouxas molhadas e de pé do lado de fora do orfanato que vi na Penseira quando Dumbledore estava me mostrando suas memórias de Voldemort. Não, Tom. Não sei quando ele se tornou hábil em Legilimência, mas sei que ele não consegue encontrar pensamentos como esse na minha cabeça mesmo, que eu tenha aprendido a me proteger desse tipo de ataque.</p><p> </p><p>Olho para a poça deixada pela chuva e vejo meu reflexo. Estou encharcado, mas posso ver que pareço jovem, como se há 11 anos novamente. Sou magricela e pareço mal alimentada, como se o feitiço entendesse minhas necessidades e me adaptasse para satisfazê-las com o mínimo de resistência. Os efeitos são confusos, mas úteis ao mesmo tempo.</p><p> </p><p>"Olá?" Eu chamo, vendo ninguém no saguão.</p><p> </p><p>"Olá? Oi ai Posso ajudar?" uma mulher alta pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu sou Harry. Eu não tenho ... o que devo dizer? Como explico que devo estar aqui simplesmente para espionar ou me tornar amigo íntimo e confidente de um assassino sem alma? Que eu devo vingar a morte de meus pais e de Dumbledore e inúmeros outros, ou devo viver minha vida ao lado de Voldemort - Tom Riddle?</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir", eu admito calmamente. Não é mentira.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh meu! Pobre querida! Venha comigo, eu vou ajudá-lo a secar - ela murmura.</p><p> </p><p>Eu a sigo em silêncio. O que agora? Eu o sigo por aqui ou espero por Hogwarts? Receberei uma carta de Hogwarts, considerando que ainda não existo?</p><p> </p><p>"Aqui estão algumas Toalhas e roupas novas para você, querida", diz ela, "fique aqui com Tom e eu voltarei mais tarde para conversar com você, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Eu aceno e esfrego a toalha na minha cabeça. Mais fácil do que eu pensava, eu acho. Embora eu não deva me surpreender, ninguém quer dividir um quarto com um psicopata. Eu olho ao redor da sala. Compartilhar uma cama?! Tom deve ter sido movido para um quarto individual para economizar espaço. Ou o feitiço estava tentando me ajudar, ou eles ficaram sem esse espaço quando eu vim. Brilhante. Quarto com o diabo.</p><p> </p><p>"O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?" Vol-Tom diz quando entra pela porta.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi .. er .. eu sou Harry e moro aqui também", eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu pareço tão manso. Já se intimidou com ele. É nojento, e ainda estou ... nervoso? Tom faz uma careta para mim e vai em direção a nossa, eu estremeço.</p><p> </p><p>"Você vai ficar lá e molhar meu chão ou vai tirar uma toalha?" ele pergunta.</p><p>Tiro a camisa molhada e esfrego a toalha no corpo. Lento e metodicamente tiro minhas roupas molhadas, me enxugo e depois coloco novas roupas. Tom nunca tira os olhos de mim. Eu coro vermelho.</p><p> </p><p>"Você é o Tom, certo?" Eu pergunto, mesmo sabendo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim", diz ele.</p><p> </p><p>Nós nos encaramos por um tempo. Acho que não estou nervoso, talvez apenas desconfortável.</p><p> </p><p>"Er, quantos anos você tem?" Eu pergunto.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu tenho onze anos", diz ele com tédio.</p><p> </p><p>"Você vai à escola?" Eu pergunto.</p><p> </p><p>"O orfanato tem tutores para nós", diz ele.</p><p> </p><p>Ele está irritado agora, mas sinto uma necessidade de ser persistente. Eu sorrio. Maravilhoso, Dumbledore ainda não viu, ou, se o fez, o mandato ainda não começou.</p><p> </p><p>A senhora da recepção entra pela porta.</p><p> </p><p>"Olá?" ela liga.</p><p> </p><p>"Olá", eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bom, eu só queria fazer algumas perguntas. Quantos anos você tem querido? Qual é o seu nome? "Ela pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter", digo com um pequeno olhar para Tom. Ele não é afetado e parece entediado. É estranho dizer meu nome e não ter nenhuma reação. Sem gritos de alegria, sem raiva, apenas aceitação.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu tenho onze", eu digo. Espero ter onze anos, ou então ficará mal quando não for convidado para Hogwarts. Ele pensará que sou trouxa.</p><p> </p><p>Estou surpreso por poder estar em uma sala com ele e não sentir nada. Talvez seja porque ele ainda não fez nada, ou talvez eu não o odeie de verdade. Eu não odeio ninguém, realmente.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, Harry, onde estão seus pais?" ela pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não sei", eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>Não é realmente uma mentira, já que não sei onde eles moram.</p><p> </p><p>"Quais são os nomes deles?" ela pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não sei o nome verdadeiro deles. Não os vejo há anos e anos ”, digo.</p><p> </p><p>Ela parece alarmada. Apenas uma mentirinha para que ela nunca descubra que eu não existo, que tenho um 'lar' e não pertenço a um orfanato, e principalmente que vim do futuro para mudar o passado.</p><p> </p><p>Ela sorri para mim uma última vez e sai da sala parecendo perturbada.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não tenho amigos, então não espere que eu goste de você", diz Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Eu quase me sinto mal por ele.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu poderia ser seu amigo e você nem precisa gostar de mim", eu digo.</p><p> </p><p>"Tanto faz", diz ele. // Agora é tanto faz mais depois 😈 //</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>